¿Una hija de Nike impulsiva, Donde?
by DianaDeLore
Summary: Por que los captura la bandera o son Racionales, Simplemente con Diana Garnica al ataque, nada puede ser normal.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "El Gran Campamento Mestizo" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

_Español, _Ingles.

Diana, no solo estaba enfadada, estaba muy enfadada estaba en una situación horrible, si no hubiera sido por que en los 3 captura la bandera Leo Valdez, estaba maldito por ella misma no sabría cómo ganar pero ahora era parte de su equipo, el Cual estaba aliado con la Cabaña de Atenea, y como Annabeth le quería probar a Percy que su cabaña podría ganar sin que ella estuviera al Mando, Belén tomo las riendas del asunto y se le ocurrió la genial idea de que debía aliar las cabañas de Hefestos, Hermes, Nike y Atenea, preguntaran porque no la de Poseidón pero, bueno Percy había dicho que le podía ganar a la cabaña de Atenea con los Ojos Cerrados, pero no contaba que Atenea se aliara con Nike, la que contenía a la Chica más suicida del Campamento, porque yo le robe el Titulo a Percy desde que entre al campamento, con Belén y Celeste las 3 veníamos de Latinoamérica, habíamos escapado de Casa porque simplemente la vida Semidiós ahí, es horrible y más si uno vivía en Santiago donde por ejemplo yo no podía ver a ningún, jodido monstruo por el Smog, Belén y Celeste son de Argentina e hijas de Atenea y nos conocimos en nuestro camino para llegar a . quien diría que de la nada mientras te bañas nos llegaría un mensaje Iris diciendo nos a donde Ir, en fin eso es otra Historia, volvamos al Presente.

-Diana tú y Valdez, irán por el flanco izquierdo, y trataran de conseguir la bandera-Empiezo abrir la boca para replicar, pero Celeste sabiendo lo que iba hacer, me tapa la boca con un Calcetín(?)- no Diana, iras si o si con Leo, _me importa un comino el hecho de que la última vez, casi te tiro de un barranco, además no importa tu tiraste de un Puente por diversión-_Belén se dirige a los Demás y lanza un grito de Guerra- ¡Por Atenea! – y yo totalmente desubicada, mientras que los demás gritan por sus cabañas, yo grito- ¡Por Storybrook1!- y bueno no hay que tener 2 dedos de frente para saber a quién miraron raro- que tienen en contra mía, la Ultima vez que Grite por Nike, no todos salieron bien parados, así que déjenme ser, _Valdez, ven aquí la estrategia es simple tú me cuidas la espalda llegamos a la Bandera, la agarro y la Cabaña de Nike sale Victoriosa, Capicci? _, Celeste ten cuidado con Piper, que la última vez que violaste con la Mirada a Jasón te agrego a su Lista negra así que por favor te ruego que si la ves, corre al lado contrario, como si miles de Arañas vinieran detrás de ti, Belén, como sé que tú y Celeste, irán juntas te ruego que le cuides la espalda, Piper deberás la tiene en su Lista negra y lo sé porque yo me llevo bien con ella, en marcha- después de esas indicaciones a mis Amigas y a Leo el cual hace unos meses atrás me relego a la FriendZone muy cruelmente todo por su Calipso, ella me cae mal, pero de mis problemas amorosos hablaremos en otro momento.

-_Valdez, vamos que no tengo todo el día._

_-Diana vas, a seguir enojada por lo del barranco, fue una casualidad quien te manda a poner te ahí si no veías que estaba aterrizando._-antes de que le responda, Travis Stoll me corta.

-Diana, Leo sus peleas de Tortolitos en Español déjenlas para otro momento, o no atraparemos la bandera, porque ya comenzó.-Travis termina y salgo corriendo como si un ejército de Zombies, me persiguiera, aunque claro antes había agarrado de la mano a Leo, no lo podía dejar atrás, por muy pesado que sea a veces, sigue siendo uno de mis Mejores Amigos, aunque la mitad del tiempo lo quiero Destripar, no importa estoy segura, que sería mejor si él Fuera Gay, así no tendría problemas con él, es más lo ayudaría a tener novio es un hecho debo hablar con Leo cuando lleguemos a la Bandera.

-Diana creo que tienen a Percy custodiando la Bandera, si es así probablemente me obligues a distraerlo y poder agarrar la Bandera cierto, así que piensa como distraerlo.- mi sonrisa se transforma en una mueca, de esas raras que tengo cuando se me ocurre una idea.-no esa cara, no, me vas a poner en vergüenza de seguro, que es un hecho como que me puedo prender fuego.

-Leo, confías en mi cierto.-el asiente- bueno diremos que ahora eres Gay y que te enamoraste de Percy y que no sabes cómo decirle.-el queda en un estado de Shock, que yo encuentro perfecto para la situación.- bueno allá vamos

*Minutos más tarde*

-Leo vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, no te va a costar nada, Percy lo va a Aceptar, lo máximo que puede pasarle es que se desmaye, pero no es nada del Otro mundo de seguro después te seguirá mirando de la misma manera, y si no lo hace lo lanzare desde un Barranco.

-Garnica, deja tus instintos asesinos en casa y con la que se enojaría Annabeth, luego sería contigo así que, no te conviene.

-Está bien no me conviene pero admite que sería Genial.

-_Percy, ya nos vio se encamina hacia aquí, supongo que debo comenzar mi actuación cierto.-_asiento_.- bueno aquí vamos._

-Leo, yo sé que tú puedes ya vinimos hasta acá no te puedes echar para atrás.

-Percy tengo algo importante que decirte, tú me gustas-Percy se Desmaya, compruebo su cabeza, a ver si no se golpeó muy fuerte, y listo.-Muy bien Diana yo te cubro, ve por tu bandera.-me voy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo a donde, está la Bandera la agarro y voy corriendo, y gritando-¡Y la Hija De Nike Atrapa la Bandera!.

Hola, buenas espero que le gusta esta historia, sobre yo mi propio OC, Diana Garnica una hija, de Nike totalmente Incomprendida, e Impulsiva que no tiene mucha suerte y que de paso es algo suicida, hasta el momento este será un One-Shot, no sé si lo sigo dependiendo del tiempo y la inspiración

Saludos :3


	2. ¿Reacciones?

-Annie, por favor fue solo una bromita, tú me dijiste claramente que tenía que lograr ganarle a Percy, y bueno así sucedió, además que tiene, tú no has visto las cosas que hace Percy cuando no estas sabiendo que no lo dejarías, hace que solemos hacer cosas Suicidas Juntos y además yo que tu más me preocuparía de Celeste, deberías controlarla y a su promiscuidad estoy casi un 100% segura que si sigue con sus intentos de salir con Jasón todos tendremos problemas con Piper, y también dale una clase de educación Sexual, siempre que salimos la encuentro en un baño con personas no deseables y con Belén debemos cuidarla están irritante- Annabeth me mira, como tratando de ver las segundas intenciones detrás de mi discurso y empieza a hablar.

-Tu Sabes que Percy es un Poco Sensible en estos, temas estoy segura de que si no se desmayaba simplemente quedaría en una especie de Limbo donde todo es bonito y feliz etc… y además es mi novio y tu amigo y tienes que entender que es sensible, además si no lo sabias en un mes más cumplirá 20 años, y deberías comportarte un poco mejor con el- yo abro la boca para replicar, pero me vuelve a callar con un calcetín(?), de donde mierda sacan los PUTOS CALCETINES, como ya me cabree otra vez, me saco el Puto Calcetín de la Boca.

-Annabeth Chase, como osaste a callarme con un ¡Puto Calcetín!, _hija de la puta que te pario _Percy para mi cumpleaños me regalo un Puto consolador, te creo a Tu Hermana, pero a mi yo soy una de las personas más buenas del Campamento no es mi Puta Culpa que Desate Tanta Sensualidad por los Poros, que casi todos estén loquitos por mí-ego donde- así que voy hacer, no le diré que es una broma, él va actuar raro alrededor de Valdez, y tengo una venganza doble, por lo del Barranco y por lo del Consolador, y conste que estaba esperando para en su Cumple llevarlo a un Bar Gay a que violen a tu novio, así que más te Vale andar con cuidado Chase, que aunque acabes de cumplir 20 tú no tienes nada de autoridad sobre mi _cariño_es más, si tú haces un movimiento en falso la alianza con la Cabaña de Atenea Termina _Cappici? _Así que ya sabes _querida _–hago como si me cortara el cuello, y me retiro moviendo el cabello como súper modelo, a la entrada de la enfermería estaba Will Solace, y le lanzo un beso que hace que se quede patifuso y me largo riendo, cuando iba de camino a mi cabaña para poder descansar un rato dos furias me atrapan, furias literales aunque cuando se enojan pueden pasar por eso fácilmente, y me llevan arrastrando a mi cabaña, que es el lugar al que quería ir desde primera, pero bueno mirando el lado bueno no tuve caminar así que mejor, cuando estamos adentro les doy una mirada a mis Hermanos, con la que logro que salgan corriendo como si miles de Hijas de Afrodita vinieran tras ellos, si no lo había dicho lo Sexy es de Familia, por Ejemplo Ian tiene ese encanto natural con las chicas, con el que podemos ganar algunas cosas, pero lo siento chicas tiene Novia, es Lou Ellen aunque al principio el solo era su conejito de indias, Eathan esta flechado por Belén pero la muy perra no lo pesca, y después viene el más pequeño de nosotros 4 mi querido y adorable James están apachadle tiene 10 añitos y sufrió mucho porque su padre es un hijo de Puta al que casi le quemo la casa, en algún momento lo explicare.

-Y que paso con lo de Percy.-me preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas fue simple su hermana me empezó a reclamar el por qué se me ocurrió de que Leo debía decir eso, y me callo con un ¡Puto Calcetín! Que les dio a ustedes con callarme con los Putos Calcetines- les grito- saben que podrían ser una putas personas normales pero no _las hueonas hijas de su madre, tienen que hacerlo de la forma más anormal, en fin yo me voy a vengar por lo del calcetín en algún momento, bueno me cabree con Annabeth, porque me dijo que el próximo mes cumplía 20 y cree que lo voy a perdonar por lo del puto consolador, pero por favor mi dignidad es mucha y me hago respetar, que tu Celeste de tanto ocupar el tuyo lo echaras a perder y termine dándote el mío es diferente y no estoy tan necesitada Joder, así que hare una venganza doble a Percy no le diré que era una Broma y actuara raro alrededor de Valdez y será venganza doble, aunque igual para su cumpleaños lo llevare a un bar gay y que se lo viole una imitación barata de Magnus Bane.-_después de escuchar imitación barata de Magnus Bane, se tiraron encima mío gritando cosas, como: _que indignación esperaría eso de Jace o Will pero no de ti, _ellas están más locas que yo.- _no voy a decir que se busque una imitación de Alec, por que no pillaría, porque Alec es una imitación de Will, así que es difícil, mejor vamos a lo importante, Annabeth sabe que si no cumple yo rompo la alianza con su cabaña, haciendo que no puedan ganar más lo capturas la bandera.-abren y cierran la boca no me creían capaz.-así que manos a la Obra-les doy una sonrisa y comenzamos a planear._

*2 a 3 horas más tarde*

-Chicas, están listas-me asienten- pues allá vamos- mi plan consiste que Leo va a terminar siendo un leproso social, por su supuesta Homosexualidad, y que Percy lo mire raro y salga corriendo cada vez, que lo vea y viendo como está el campamento, ya lo logre, iré al Bunker 9 hare un trato con él y arreglare lo rumores, pero de que en agosto percy es llevado a un Bar Gay es llevado, y nadie lograra evitarlo.

*POV Narrador para que sea más genialoso ^.^*

5 minutos más tarde Diana se dirigía, al refugio de su amigo a ver si conseguía llegar a un trato con él, para que dejara de ser tratado como un Leproso Social, ella con su humor negro y Soez ya tenía planeado que decirle, pero no esperaba encontrar a Percy en la entrada del Bunker, tratando de Pedirle explicaciones a Leo y se dijo bueno aquí mato 2 pájaros de un tiro.

-Buenas Tardes queridos amigos, aquí vamos a arreglar unos problemitas que tenemos, por diferentes cosas que ustedes me han hecho, así que adentro y ustedes dos se quedaran calladitos y no dirán nada-señalo a Percy- o te subo a un avión con destino a Chile- hace una mueca y después señalo a Leo- o yo me encargo de arruinar tu sistema de Red _Cappici? _Bien esto es bastante Simple, Percy Leo no es Gay y no le gustas así que deja tus patéticos discursos, para cuando le pidas perdón a Annie por lo que harás en tu cumpleaños-Percy mira a Diana Boquiabierto, porque sabe que es su venganza por lo del regalo de cumpleaños- pero antes Valdez, tú me harás cualquier tipo de reparación a mi Bebe ( Su hermoso Auto) Gratis y Percy, para tu cumpleaños viste guapo. –les lanzo un beso y se retiró con paso de Súper modelo, arre tirar los Rumores a la cabaña de Afrodita vendiendo a uno de sus Hermanos en el Proceso.

* * *

Bueno aqui les traigo la Parte Final, por que lo del Bar sera en otro Fic.

Saludos :3


End file.
